The Prisoners Dillema
by Lliri
Summary: North, Tooth, and Sandy, are tired of Bunny and Jack's constant arguing. It's time for... Plan Prisoners Dillema! The only question is, will it work, or will they have to put up with the noise, noise, noise, NOISE?


**Hey people! So this is my first one-shot, so I hope that it does't make you want to run screaming off a cliff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

"I told you already, winter is better than spring!"

"No way. Winter is way to cold. All it does is kill off falls work."

"It's necessary though! Without winter, how would the soils have time to rest?"

"Oh, like you know all about that! Besides, spring is equally, no, more necessary!"

"Unlike you, I used to be human! So yeah, I know about just how needed winter is!"

"Come ON! You're not serious, right? Mate, you were human more than three hundred years ago! Things have changed since then!"

"Winter is better!"

"No, spring is!"

"Winter!"

"Spring!"

"Winter!"

"Spring!"

"Wint-"

"ENOUGH!" North roared. "We're tired of you two arguing all day long. Just give it a rest!" Bunny and Jack had the good manners to look somewhat ashamed.

"We're sorry, North." He mumbled. Bunny nodded his agreement.

"You two are going to learn to get along if it's the last thing I do. Tooth, you take Bunny. I'll take Jack. It's time for plan _drastic measures." _Tooth nodded her understanding and led Bunny off one way while North led Jack off the other.

"You are familiar with the game Prisoners dilemma, no?" North asked in a friendly, easygoing manner. Jack nodded no. _If I say something, he might blow up again._

"The rules are simple. Two prisoners have been convicted of a crime, but they lack evidence to put them in jail for a long time. Each prisoner is given the choice to either betray their partner in crime, or to stay silent without knowing what the other is going to pick." Jack mentally catalogued the escape routes from the pole. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. "If you and Bunny both pick to stay silent, you both get dish washing duty for one day. If you both betray each other, you both get dish washing duty for 3 days. If one of you stays silent while the other betrays, the one who stayed silent gets dishes for the full week, while the other one gets off Scott-free. Clear?" North asked.

Jack nodded.

"I'll be back in half an hour to get your decision."

And so Jack was left alone with his thoughts.

_Bunny is so going down. I'll bet that he'll try reconciliation or something and will stay silent. Well, that's too bad for him, because I'm going to betray him!_

XXX

_Frostbite looked genuinely sorry that we were fighting. I bet right now, he's planning to stay silent, as a way of apology. But wait. Maybe I'm overestimating him. He probably thinks that I'm planning to stay silent to say sorry, so he's planning to betray me. But what if he is better than that, and actually wants to say sorry, so he's planning to stay silent? Or maybe, he thinks that I'm going to betray him, so he's gonna betray me? Nah, Frostbite probably thinks that I'm planning to stay silent... Or maybe not..._

"Aaaaarrrrgggg!" Bunny yelled. Circuitous logic could drive a Pooka insane!

XXX

_If I betray the kangaroo, North will be mad. But why does that matter? Well, I don't want North mad at me, and I should stay silent because it's the right thing to do, sort of like saying sorry. Wait-but that would be like saying I'm sorry, and I was right, not the Kangaroo._

"Why me?" Jack pleaded to the moon.

Eventually, North came to Jack.

"So, what is your answer?"

XXX

"Both of you have come to a decision. Gentlemen, on the count of three, yell your answers out please. Three, two, one-"

"BETRAY!" Jack and Bunny yelled in unison. They looked at each other, confused.

"Wait, you were supposed to be trying to make up for arguing by staying silent." Jack said.

"You were supposed to be doing the same thing." Bunny shot back. They looked at each other curiously for another minute.

"Darn! You just don't know when you're outmatched, do you Frostbite?" Bunny yelled.

"Come on, if anyone is outmatched, it's you. You're overconfident!"

"You're arrogant!"

"You're a know it all!"

North sighed as he and the others walked away. They were back at it again. "We try plan B tomorrow, no?"

**So, this is going to be a stand alone unless anyone asks for more. Was it any good, or did it make your eyes bleed?**


End file.
